He's Ours
by lunatari23
Summary: They all knew each other, they all met him one way or another, they didn't know that the others knew about him…but one thing for certain they won't let anyone else have him. GoMxKuroko
1. Prologue: Meetings

**He's Ours!**

**Edited: 03/11/2012 beta reader: **Anotherwriterintheworld

Hey Lunatari23 here, first story…well not really first story up online but first story up on fanfiction, hope you like it, finally decided to actually put one of my thoughts into a story and share it with all of you., hopefully, my writing has improved somewhat from the last time I have written anything.

**Summary:** They all knew each other, they all met him one way or another, they didn't know that the others knew about him…but one thing for certain they won't let anyone else have him. GoMxKuroko

**A/N** Okay so Kuroko like older than the generation of miracle by like 2-3 years making him a sempai in this story, just to clear it up from any misunderstanding anyone might have while reading

**Disclaimer:** obviously I don't own kuroko no basuke

**A/N**: I had this in my head for a while just decided I should share it with everyone, hope it is okay… please enjoy…oh there might be OOCness but haven't decided yet, depends on how the story flows I guess

_Italics = Thoughts_

**Prologue: Meetings**

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

"Okay everyone that's the end of practice, gather round!" the coach yelled. Everyone tiredly gathered around their coach – it had been a long day but everyone had put everything they had into the last training session of the year; after today they would finally be moving on from junior high to high school.

"…It's been a long road but I am so glad to have been able to …. Congratulations to the first string…Now a word from your captain." *

A crimson haired teen with an aura of confidence and superiority gracefully walked up to where the coach was standing, his heterochromatic eyes sending shivers down the spines of any who dared stare into them, as the players made way for him. He turned around to face everyone.

"It has been quite eventful to have played with you, now that I, Akashi Seijuro, along with Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, and Midorima Shintaro have finished our last days here; I hope the upcoming first string members who will take our place will continue to lead our school to victory – for nothing less is acceptable. That is all." He then left with the three following him. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aka-chin~ what are you going to do now?" a tall purple haired teen named Murasakibara Atsushi asked his friend while continuously munching on some snacks that he had in the few large shopping bags that he was holding.

"Tch, I don't know about you three but I'm going home, had enough of today. Laters," a tanned dark haired boy by the name of Aomine Daiki said as he walked off towards the direction of his home.

"I'm off too, I need to go return some books to the library and get my lucky item for tomorrow," stated a green-haired teen by the name of Midorima Shintaro as he began walking away with a small frog held within his taped fingertips.

This left only Murasakibara and Akashi behind; Murasakibara being the only one out of the two who waved good bye to the two that just left. He then turned back to Akashi waiting for an answer. Said person had received a message and was currently looking at his phone. Akashi's gaze left the phone to look up at Murasakibara with a small smile before saying, "Atsushi, looks like I have plans with my family tonight, I better get going," as he strolled off. Murasakibara, who despite being surprised at seeing Akashi smiling without any kind of sinister threat emanating from it, gave it little thought as he continued munching on his snacks.

_Hmmm maybe I'll get to see him today_ thought Murasakibara as he headed towards the sanctuary he called home.

~Flashback~

"Ahhh~ soooo hungry~," Murasakibara sighed as he had run out of snacks for the day. He was on his way to the supermarket to buy more when he bumped into a petite, pale, light blue haired teen wearing a yellow apron leading a child back to the nursery it just ran away from.

"Sorry," Murasakibara drawled as he looked down, helping up both the child and teen who had fallen down when he bumped into them.

"It's fine; we're okay, neh Kiyoshi-kun?" the light blue haired teen answered in a monotonous voice as he was helped up and made sure the child wasn't crying. He picked him up and turned to Murasakibara. Said giant was instantly captivated by the teen's matching light blue eyes that seemed to be drawing him in and thought him incredibly delectable in appearance.

"Thanks…" Not knowing his name, the teen let it hang in the air as an inquiry.

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Thanks Murasakibara-kun," the teen replied along with a polite bow while making sure the child did the same. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya; I sometime help out here at Seirin Nursery. Sorry for eavesdropping but if you're hungry, would you like to come in for some lunch with the children and I?" Kuroko asked politely with a small smile gracing his face for just a millisecond before it was gone and replaced by his usual deadpanned expression.

Murasakibara, who was in awe of the small and exceedingly short smile that the teen in front of him showed him, was dazed and couldn't reply. The only thoughts running through his mind were those of Kuroko's cuteness and how delicious he looked when he smiled. *** While he was distracted by these pleasant thoughts, he was grabbed by the hand and led into the nursery where a group of kids were eagerly awaiting Kuroko's return.

Since that day, Murasakibara always took the path leading to the supermarket near the nursery in the hope that he would bump into Kuroko again.

~Flashback end~

"Kuro-chin~, I wanna see you again," sighed Murasakibara as he walked home munching on some snacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Aomine said farewell to his friends, he dashed home instantly full of vigour and excitement; not that he would admit it of course. The reason for this was that he had a tutor waiting for him at home.

He knew he wasn't as smart as the others; it's not that he didn't _want_ to try; it's just that he couldn't be bothered. The only things that mattered to him were basketball and sleep. This continued until recently, his mother grew so angry at his lack of effort in his studies and his steadily declining test results that she decided to get him a tutor. His mother got one her friend's son who was a few years older than him to tutor him. Naturally, he was completely against this at first, so he planned to put the person off and give up on tutoring him. Until he met him that is.

As he got closer to his house, he slowed down trying to look all natural before walking into his home. The minute he opened the door, he spotted the pair of shoes at the entrance and immediately went to his room to greet his tutor.

"Yo Tetsu, what's up?" he asked as coolly as he possibly could.

Said person looked up with a slight smile and said, "Congratulations Aomine-kun for graduating from junior high," while also giving him a gracious bow. Aomine blushed slightly. He was glad that he got to see Kuroko Tetsuya smile – and if it meant that he had to study hard to achieve that then he would gladly do it.

Aomine turned his head away as soon as Kuroko looked back up, scratching his head. "It's all thanks to you Tetsu," he replied gruffly.

"No, it's because Aomine-kun worked hard."

"Haha, you betcha. So what are we doing today, Tetsu?"

"Just a short review, there's nothing to go through until you start high school. I also informed your mother that I have to leave early."

"Oh…" Disappointed that his time with Tetsu was cut short, he immediately covered it up with a grin and changed the subject. "Hey guess what? I'm going to the same school as you Tetsu; looks like I will be your kouhai starting tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midorima had reached the library and was currently browsing around…for a certain light blue haired teen.

~flashback~

"Dammit, where is it?!" An irritated Midorima Shintaro was browsing the shelf for a particular book that was supposed to be his lucky item for tomorrow. The librarian had informed him that it hadn't been checked out and should still be here. Annoyed that the book was not where it was supposed to be, he decided to look around the library to see if anyone had it.

After ten minutes of awkwardly bending over and looking at the books that people were reading/studying in the quiet area, he finally found the book that he was looking for. Peeved, he went up to the person who had it and was just about to ask for it when the person put the book down to look at him.

"Hi, are you looking for this book?"

Midorima blushed as the beautiful azure eyes looked straight at him; the only word that struck him at the time was beautiful. However, he instantly squashed that thought and replied, "Yes it is. Now give it here." _Dammit, that was rude! Why does he have to be so cute?!_

Even if the male holding the book was upset or offended, he didn't show it openly and just looked at Midorima before calmly saying, "I'm almost done with it. You can have it after that so please excuse me."

"Thank you." Midorima relaxed as the teen continued to show no signs of offence. He really needed to control his speech. Maybe everyone was right in saying that he was a tsundere. _Pffft no way in hell am I a tsundere those baka!_ ****

As he continued staring at the teen, he noticed that he was wearing the uniform of Teiko high school and that it fit him well. While he was giving the teen a glance over, he realized that said teen was staring at him once again. Blushing and turning his head away while pushing his glasses up to help hide his embarrassment, he asked quite harshly, "What?"

"I'm finished with it. Here you go." The boy then bowed courteously and handed the book to Midorima before packing his bag to leave the library.

Midorima managed to catch a glimpse of the ID of the said teen and replied, "Thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The boy looked up, surprised (not that anyone could tell), then realized how Midorima knew his name as he saw his ID card and picked it up. "No worries…"

"Midorima Shintaro, I go to Teiko Junior High."

"Then no worries Midorima-kun. It's good to see that you're studying hard." He then gave a small, short smile that completely captivated Midorima like it did Murasakibara and Aomine. _Is this love at first sight?_ Thought all three of them at the sight of Kuroko Tetsuya's angelic smile.

When Midorima finally snapped out of his stupor, Kuroko was gone and he looked down at the book he was holding. Advanced English… no wonder Kuroko thought he was studying hard.

~flashback end~

_Hmm he's not here today_._ Oh well._ After determining Kuroko's absence, Midorima left the library to go shopping for his lucky item for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving Murasakibara, Akashi made his way home where his parents were about to head over to their friends' place for dinner to celebrate their son graduating from Junior High.

Akashi was in high spirits because he would get to meet him again – the only person who he ever made an exception for; the one who he cared the most for; the only one who, if he could, he would keep all to himself.

As his family and he arrived at the Kuroko household, he politely made his greetings before heading up to meet Tetsuya.

Kuroko's parents had told him that Tetsuya was out tutoring a boy in the neighbourhood. At that, he flinched and a feeling of jealous possessiveness arose within him as he excused himself to wait in the aforementioned person's room.

After waiting for some time, he could hear a door opening and a soft voice making its greetings before heading up. As soon as the door opened, Akashi immediately latched onto Tetsuya like a little kid. Beaming at him, he said a gentle, "Welcome back Tetsuya" before moving his lips to Tetsuya's irresistibly soft and pale, rose-coloured lips…

_You're mine Tetsuya _thought Akashi as he was about to lay claim to Tetsuya's lips. _You're mine and mine alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Funnily enough, that was the thought going through Murasakibara, Aomine and Midorima as well – perhaps not as bold as Akashi but still… none of them would ever let anyone have him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N where there was another notes in pre edited version

*I know I know lazy but yeah…. You don't really want to read all that stuff that aint really important right?

**Yeah I got no idea what I was trying to write there just trying to get all this intro stuff out of the way as soon as possible most likely, please bear with it

***I dunno I read some fics where this is the majority of how Murasakibara thinks of Kuroko…. It seems cute but sometimes I think it taken a bit too far but meh it somehow works

****Pfft as if ur not…lol did I use it right I wonder well u get the point

Baka = Idiot / stupid

Kouhai = Junior

Tsundere = Someone who constantly denies his / her feelings (at least to others)

Neh = Right?

**A/N**: lol so does or will Akashi lay claim to Tetsuya lips? anyway so that's the prologue, next chapter they start High school where Kuroko is their sempai, what will happen…? No seriously I don't know I thought about it but haven't put it to words yet, Kise will appear next chapter… should I add Satsuki?

Anyway let me know what u think neh~

Lunatari23 out lol XD


	2. Chapter 1: SAY WHAT!

**His Ours!**

**A/N:** oh wow I never expected so many people would like it, had my doubts… lol but thank you everyone, I'm so happy that some of my favorite authors like my story as well XD really appreciate your kind words everyone, thank you thank you

Also just to clear up any confusion Kuroko is a teen…you do know that older students can tutor those younger than them right? Lol hope that might clear any confusion. Also don't mind adults they are there as mention but they might as not as well be there cause I don't really care about them, just there for the purpose of being there lol hope that makes sense, I tried to answer some of your questions through PM I hope it helps and once again thank you

Disclamer: obviously I don't own kuroko no basuke

A/N: I hope this chapter meets your expectation, so without further ado please enjoy the story **bows**

**Chapter 1: SAY WHAT!?**

**3:42pm: After School**

"GYUAAAAAAAAAAAA~! NOOOOOOOOOOO~! KUROKOCCHIIIIII~!" A blond teen with the looks of a model yelled with his right arm stretching out for the said light blue hair teen. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he was being squished by a tanned teen with dark blue hair.

"You're not getting to Tetsu you bastard!" Aomine gruffly yelled as he was trying to hold down the blond teen by the lapel of his uniform. (A/N yeah I guess I shouldn't try to make it suspense on who the blond teen is beside if u follow the series u should know who it is by KUROKOCHI! Lol).

Said duo were pushed down, by a green hair teen wearing glasses, which is why the blond teen was currently being squished. "Urghh let go me!" Midorima was yelling at a tall purple haired teen who was currently tackling him down by the orders of the crimson haired teen riding on the said purple haired teen back.

"Good Atsushi, make sure to hold them down"

"Hai~ Aka-chin~"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!"

That shout resonated throughout the school, echoing through the hallways and classrooms

**~Meanwhile at the school gates~ **

Walking home while reading a novel was the light blue haired boy oblivious to his surroundings, well not so oblivious that he would bump into anything, when all of sudden he stopped and looked back up at the school.

"….thought I heard my name" turning back and giving his book his full attention he continue on his way. _Oh well maybe I should go to Maji for a vanilla shake _was his last thought as he left the school for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what led to this incidence you might ask well lets go back and take a look at what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:00am**

**Yawn** It was early morning, while walking to Teiko High, Kuroko Tetsuya was currently absorbed in reading his novel. Although there were people walking in his direction and such he managed to avoid any collision and just kept reading while making his way to school. While reading he read a scene that reminded him of last night and gave a small shudder, so small that if you weren't really really really paying attention to him you would hardly have noticed it at all.

~Flashback~

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Akashi" **bows politely** -(a/n deadpan voice no emotion what so ever just imagine Kuroko voice lol)-

"ahh hello there Tetsuya, Seijuro just upstairs waiting for you" (adults talk pleasantries and all that blah)

As Kuroko descended the stairs to his bedroom, he could hear nothing but the soft voices coming from downstairs where his and the Akashi family were talking, the only indication that there was anyone upstairs was the soft light coming from his room.

As he open the door to his room, he was immediately tackled into a bear hug, by a crimson haired boy who he knows as Akashi Seijuro since quite a while ago –being family friends and all— He was almost toppled over but manage to hold his ground, to say he was shock…well is an understatement, but you couldn't really tell from his facial features anyway. He looked down into the red and yellow eyes of the teen who had a flicker of mischief and something else clouded over and then he heard the words;

"Welcome back Tetsuya" and as he watch he could see Akashi slowly leaning in towards him, eyes no longer locked onto his but looking at his lips.

- inching closer—

- and closer—

- and closer –

"Akashi-kun it's time for dinner" Kuroko said in his monotonous voice without any reaction to what Akashi was had been trying to do. Said person had stopped at that and let go of him with a frown and a glare.

"Tetsuya, how many times have I told you to call me Seijuro" and with that he walked downstairs, leaving Kuroko staring at his back. While he waited until Akashi was out of sight did he momentary blushed at what had almost happened, before heading downstairs.

~Flashback end~ (A/N disappointed? Well it is too early lol im sorry **bows**)

Just remembering what almost happen gave Kuroko the small sense of the chills and if one really looked closely enough, like really really close, they would have seen a small tinge of pink adorned on the blue haired teen pale skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:17am elsewhere**

AHHHH! ITS HIM! ITS HIM! ITS HIM! WHERE?! OVER THERE!?AHHH! **phones and camera flashes going off** Fan girls screaming**

**pant pant** said teen had manage to hide in an alleyway, as he watched the girls and paparazzi running by. "damn and I thought this disguise would work too, Midorimacchi going to be soooo mad at me~" as the teen pulled out his phone and try texting his friend for why he had ditched.

~Flashback to 15 minutes ago~

"hello Midorimacchii~ I'm back from -_Some imaginary place_- looks like we be attending the same high school, I can't wait to see everyone~" the blond teen said all cheerily. He had been away due to the boom in his modeling career, constantly on the road, but he had managed to persuade his manager to let him go to an ordinary high school for the remainder of his studies.

What the blond teen didn't realize, well completely oblivious, was the annoyed looked on his green haired friend, who apparently just found out the following night that the blond had finally returned and was now his new neighbor. They on their way to school with the said blond teen constantly talking about something while Midorima ignoring him when all of a sudden a huge high pitch scream erupted out of nowhere and girls started appearing.

"AHHH! ITS KISE! ITS REALLY KISE!"

"Oh no they discovered it was me~ lets run Midorimacchi~" Kise panicked as the girls started swarming them. What he didn't realize was that Midorima was annoyed by the noise and decided to push him into the swarm of fan girls before continuing on his way to school leaving the poor blond hair teen to fend for himself.

~Flashback end~(A/N lol I always imagined Midorima doing that)

"ahh he answered" Kise flipped his phone open to see the message before whining "why?"

**message from Midorima: DIE!**

Kise continued on his way to Teiko high moping, but also on the lookout for his crazy fans, that he ended running to school. As he saw Teiko High in distance he decided to just sprint for it.

BAM!

"itai tai tai tai~" Kise moaned while rubbing his head, what did he just run into, there was practically no one in sight when he looked. Looking around he saw that he was on top of someone.

"Ahh sorry~ sorry~ I didn't see you there at all ~" as he help up the teen.

"That hurt, please watch where you're going next time" the teen said quietly and quite bluntly in his monotonous tone.

"Gomen~ Gomen~" as Kise looked up after apologizing he just froze in place, being a model he had seen some very good looking people before but never in his life did he see someone so perfect…so cute…so huggable…The teen in front of him had baby blue hair, pale white skin, the most beautiful azure blue eyes that he had ever seen. He was thin as well making him look so fragile, but none the less so perfect.

Snapping out of it he cheerily said "Hi there~, I'm Kise Ryota you might recognize me from the model magazine, so wh-

"I don't look at fashion magazines" the teen replied bluntly cutting him off _wahh so mean_~! Was his thought before he remembered what he wanted to get out of the small teen in front of him.

"Anyway what's your name~? maybe we in the same class~?" he asked with a smile that would make any girl swoon

"Kuroko Tetsuya and I doubt it"

_Kuroko Tetsuya huh, even his name sounds so adorable~_

"ahh Kurokocchi~ don't be like that we really might be in the same class~" Kise whined while trying to keep Kuroko attention on him.

"I don't think so Kise-kun, after all you're a freshman and I'm a senior" Kuroko replied while showing his ID card before handing the dropped ID card that Kise had dropped when they collided into one another. With that Kuroko headed into the school leaving a shocked Kise behind. After awaking from that shock at the short and smaller teen statement at being a senior;

"EHHHHHH~! KU…KURO…KUROKOCCHII…A…A…A…KUROKOCHII-SEMPAI~!?"

_That small, short teen is my sempai, that's sooo freaking adorable, having such a cute looking sempai, ahhh I just want to hug him _was Kise thought before the bell rang signaling that start of school hours and Kise rushing into the school before the gate closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:45am after opening ceremony and stuff**

"Aominecchi~ Midorimacchi~ Murasakibaracchi~ Akashicchi~ looks like we are all together again~" Kise was gleefully saying when they were assigned to their classes.

"Hello Kise-chin" **munch munch** "welcome back"**munch munch** Murasakibara answered before continuing to eat his snacks…not that he wasn't already doing so while he was speaking….

"tch/urgh Kise" was Aomine and Midorima response to the chirpy blond teen who pouted and cried at the response from the said duo to his greeting. He looked at Akashi but instantly looked away before their eyes made contact in fear of what the red haired boy would say do to him. He wasn't really expecting a reply from Akashi though. He shuddered a little before remembering what he was going to say

"Ano saa~ you never believe what I ran into this morning~ I met the most adorable person ever~ he was soooo cute and small that I just wanted to hug him to death like a teddy bear~!" Kise told them while hugging himself while reminiscing about the light blue hair teen that he bumped into this morning.

Aomine and Midorima blanched at that, Aomine with a look of disgust on his face while Midorima just asked

"are you a pedophile Kise?"

"what!? No way Midorimacchi~! how can you think of something like that~!"

"Kise-chin you said he was small and cute"

"yeah aren't you talking about a kid, unless his small like Aka—" Aomine frozed at the deathly glare he was receiving from his back, he could hear a sniping sound coming from the direction of the glare he was receiving as well.

"Ahominecchi~! No I wasn't he goes to this school~ and his also our senior~ he was sooooo small and cute and adorable that you would never believe that he was our senior~ ahh he was soo cute~" Kise started acting all childishly again.

The four stared him weirdly, well except Murasakibara who gave it little thought before going back to munching on his snacks and Akashi who looked calculatedly at Kise thinking before shaking his head _no way it couldn't be….._

"His eyes were so beautiful~ it looks soo much like the bright blue sky that you could totally get lost staring into them all day~"

_Sky blue eyes?..._at that even Murasakibara stopped eating his snack to stare at Kise and Akashi looked uneasy for a bit before giving a small glare in Kise direction. The image of one Kuroko Tetsuya flashed in all four of their mind before shaking it away. _No way there no way he could be talking about him._

"Kise-chin what was his name" Murasakibara asked which the three look at Kise in anticipation.

"Ahh~ his name is K—"

"Everyone quiet and to your seats class is starting!" that teacher shouted, the four returned to their seats. Kise was the only one who went to his seat daydreaming about one Kuroko Tetsuya while the four was thinking

_There no way he was talking about Tetsu, that bastard_

_Kuro-chin….it can't be Kuro-chin…ahh I spilled some chips_

_It can't be Kuroko there no way Kise that lucky _

_Ryota you better hope that the person you're thinking about is not Tetsuya_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N so how was it? Lol I know it doesn't lead to how the start happened, but that's for next chapter. I hope it met everyone expectation, once again I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You all given me confidence to continue writing.

Please look forward to the next chapter.

Anyway please tell me what you think neh~ and what you would like to happen or what you think will happen

Lunatari23 out lol XP


	3. Chapter 2: Peaceful Lunchtime

**His Ours!**

**A/N: **I really just can't get over how many have visited this story, ohhh you guys are so wonderful! I love you all for supporting me and loving this story. Special thnx to; AliceXShunMEGAFan17, Harco8059- check out harco stories they are freaking awesome! I recommend TFATT and Our Shadow, Kuruizaki-hime, Kuroshiroryuu, ben4kevin, Everlasting Snow Princess for reviewing and giving some awesome positive feedback since the first chapter, You guys are awesome!

Hope you enjoy this chapter, I continued writing in my style, I not gonna add A/N anymore in the story due to some feedback, and I hope the chapter is to your liking, **bow** please enjoy

**Chapter 2: Peaceful Lunchtime, After School Mayhem**

"…and so the era of…" **Bell goes off** "…so read chapters…and I see you next time"

As the teacher left the class and everyone started talking among themselves on what they would do for lunch, four certain individuals were heading towards the desk of a certain blond hair teen for some answers. As they reach Kise desk, they found that he was still daydreaming and twirling a pen in his finger while looking all goofy, with stars in his eyes, completely unaware of what was going around him, probably since the start of class. Though it drew the attentions of nearly every girl in the class, and those who came just to see him, he paid them no heed, after all his mind was preoccupied completely with a certain baby blue haired, monotonous sempai.

However before the four could get to blond teen, he was completely surrounded by the screaming fan girls, where they all come from…no one knows, it just seems like they just kept coming and coming pushing the rest of the male population in the class out of the way.

"Damn…..woah did you see the size of those bre-"

"Stupid" Midorima mutter as he hit whacked Aomine in the head. _Does that guy ever think of anything else beside that when he sees a female. _Obviously the two started their user banter after that. Murasakibara who was now munching on some pocky sticks, grew bored on watching the two fight and turn to the red haired boy.

"Aka-chin~ what shall we do for lunch" while still eating his snacks. Akashi seemed to be deep in thought and didn't reply for a while.

"I have some business to take care of" and with that he left the three and headed towards off towards the administrator section of the school. Murasakibara, still eating mind you, just waved and said "okay~ I see you later Aka-chin~" then turned his attention back to the duo, who were still arguing. "Mine-chin~ Mido-chin~ lets go gets some lunch" as he pulled the two apart and started pushing them towards the cafeteria.

"Arghhh let me go dammit"

"Aha-Osa said I would meet with bad luck if I was with a Virgo today I would meet with bad luck"

The two struggled but were unable to stop Midorima from pushing them towards the cafeteria.

"You're still freaking eating! What the hell are you going to buy more food for! Dammit stop pushing!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While still day dreaming about Kuroko, Kise was swarmed by the mountains of girls who were trying to tackle him for autographs, hugs, dates and giving him gifts while glaring at each other for trying to get the upper hand in getting Kise attention.

From the apparent noise that was seemingly getting louder and louder as each second passed by, Kise finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"huh~? Is it the end of class~?" Surprised that the teacher wasn't there and that there was now swarm of girls surrounding his desk he turned to them with his model smile, flashing his white teeth and asking

"neh ladies can one of you tell me what time it is?"

"AHHH HE SPOKE TO ME!" "NO TO ME" "BITCH TO ME" **girls started fighting**

Kise sweat dropped, and realized that they were going to be no helped, tried to sneak away. When he managed to get out, from what he could see in the hallways and looking out the window that it was only lunch time.

"Ahh where did Aominecchi~ Midorimacchi~ Murasakibaracchi~ Akashicchi~ go?! I can't believe they left me behind~ so meeeaaan~" he cried as he started off outside looking for his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm that one looks tasty…so does that one…maybe I should buy them all…" Murasakibara was still wondering on what to buy at the counter. Aomine had long run off, while Midorima was standing outside waiting for him.

_Hmm I wonder where Kuro-chin~ is…I wonder what he would like to eat…I can't decide what to get maybe I should just buy one of everything _was the thought going around Murasakibara head as he eventually took one of everything and went to the cashier.

"sorry Mido-chin~ so what are you having?" Midorima didn't reply and just walked away from the cafeteria with Murasakibara following him.

_I wonder where Kuroko would be…since he likes reading he could be in the library…should probably check it out. _

"Hey Mido-chin~ where are you going"

"The library, you don't have to follow me you know why don't you go find and bother Akashi or something"

"But Aka-chin~ said he had some business to attend to and it's never good to bother him" Murasakibara answered him looking bored and still eating the rolls that he bought from the cafeteria.

_Murasakibara aside I wonder what this business Akashi had to go to…_A cold shiver ran down his spine_ probably best not to think about it at all…then again where did Ahomine run off too and I wonder if Kise finally realize that we ditch him…not that I care about them or anything_

Upon reaching the library, Midorima went inside with Murasakibara following him, he went up the to the librarian and ask her

"Excuse me have you seen a boy about this height, blue hair, blue ey-_that's right she wouldn't notice him would she, I barely noticed him myself the first time _nevermind"

_Hmm Mido-chin~ looking for someone? _

"Excuse me sir you can't eat in here" "ah sorry" as he left the library with Midorima _The person he sort of describe sounded like Kuro-chin._

"Mido-chin~"

"What, Murasakibara" as they continued walking, Midorima was barely paying attention to Murasakibara and was thinking on where to go next.

"Is the person your look for perhaps pale in complexion, have light blue hair and eyes…" At that Midorima froze and snapped his head back to look at Murasakibara with his eyes wide and was in a current state of shock

"…quiet, and when speaking is quite blunt, and…"

_It couldn't be, how does he know_

"has goes by the name of…"

_Don't say Kuroko Testuya don't say Kuroko Tetsuya _although there was a part of him that wish that it was Kuroko but his jealous side didn't want anyone else to notice the said person.

"Kur—"

"AHHH MURASAKIBARACCHII~! MIDORIMACCHII~! I FINALLY FOUND YOU~! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ALONE BEHIND IN THE CLASSROOM~!" yelled Kise as he came running down the hallway towards his two friends unaware of the atmosphere that was current surrounding the two teen who had been talking. Midorima annoyed that Kise had interrupted, and Murasakibara currently opening a new packet of treats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urghh how annoying **yawn** what a waste of time" Aomine said to no one in particular grumpily as he headed up towards the rooftop. As he opened the door, he looked around to see if anyone was there, after all the rooftops were off limits but he didn't care, as long as nobodies around he could kill some time up here.

As he opened the door he raised his armed up to stretch and yawn, before opening his eyes to look around the roof for somewhere to sit. To his surprise he saw that someone else was up here, _damn thought I could finally get to be alone, and now there another annoying bastard up here as well._

"Hey you! What are you doing up here, can you like leave or do I have to mak—" his voice caught in his throat when he saw who it was. Said person looked up from his book.

"Ah hello Aomine-kun"

"…Tetsu" _Its him its really him _looking a bit shocked, he quickly covered it up and tried to walk up all cool and nonchalantly up to the one person who manage to invade his heart and mind aside from his favorite sport. "Yo Tetsu, whats up?"

"You wanting me to leave" was Kuroko blunt reply. Aomine feeling awkward at being found out tried to laugh it off.

"I didn't mean you Tetsu, if I had known it was you I wouldn't have said anything" he chuckled trying to make it less awkward than how he felt at the moment. He looked at Tetsu and he saw received a curt nod.

"It's okay Aomine-kun, and you should call me Kuroko-sempai while we are at school"

"Ahh common Tetsu, don't be like that" Aomine laughed at Kuroko for being well Kuroko. But Kuroko was just looking at him with that stare of his

"haha okay okay how bout Tetsu-sempai, that's okay isn't it?" Once again he received a curt nod before he saw Kuroko once again giving his full attention to book in his hands. Aomine just stood there not knowing what to do at this until

"Aomine-kun how you like the school so far?" surprised that Kuroko had actually started a conversation with him, he immediately slunk down beside Kuroko, who was still reading his novel.

"S'okay boring as usual, just wanted to head up here to sleep and maybe skip the rest classes for toda—"

"Aomine-kun shouldn't skip class" Kuroko replied as well as jabbing him in the side before he could finish that sentence.

"Oooowww Tetsu wha—"seeing another jab coming he dodge "sorry Tetsu-sempai, okay okay I won't" Please at Aomine decision Kuroko just went back to his book.

Aomine content with the quietness and having Kuroko next to him started feeling relax.

"hey Tetsu-sempai at least wake me up if you want me to go to class okay?' he said as he lay down on Kuroko lap quite forcefully so that said teen wouldn't be able to move or object.

Kuroko surprised at Aomine sudden action, simply looked down at the tanned, dark blue hair boy resting his head in his lap, Aomine being heavier than he was, meant that he couldn't just shove the teen off of him, so sighing to himself he let the said boy rest while he continued to read.

Aomine was glad that Kuroko wasn't objecting smiled to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep, he really wanted to sleep but just the thought of lying on Kuroko lap kept his heart beat fast and his excitement up. Some minute pass with him just lying there with his eyes closed while Kuroko was still reading, that was until he felt soft nimble fingers stroking his hair in a calm manner. It was very soothing and soon he drifted off to sleep with only thoughts of the said boy he was currently lying and sleeping on, as the scent of vanilla filled his system.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Murasakibara, please continue what you were saying" Midorima demanded while holding Kise off with one hand from tackling him down for a hug. Murasakibara was just staring at the blond teen who was whining "ahh~ Midorimacchiiii~ so meeaan~" before turning back to looked at the boy with glasses.

"….ahh what were we talking about Mido-chin~" as he lazily focused on opening his packet of gummy bears. Midorima was getting angry at Murasakibara and Kise who was usually oblivious to his friends' turmoil knew something was up with them, as he saw Midorima clench his fist and was about to shout at Murasakibara. He decided to step in and change the subject from whatever they were discussing from before he came.

"Ano saa~, Ano saa~, you guys know that guy I was talking about this morning~ the really cute and adorable little guy who you would just want to hug whenever you see him~ well his name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he said his our sempai~ Isn't that adorable that we have such a cut—"

The two instantly stopped, Midorima calmed down was giving Kise his full attention while Murasakibara dropped the bag of gummy bears to stare at Kise with his mouth open.

_What the hell, Aha-Osa said that Gemini would suffer from the worst luck today_

_Kise-chin met Kuro-chin…._

Oblivious to the two Kise just continued "—e sempai~ just wait until you meet him, he looks just like a doll~ with those beautiful blue eyes that just stare at you as if looking into your very soul~ and the most beautiful messy light blue hair that just makes you want to run your fingers through~ kyaa~!" Kise was off in his la la land again, unaware of a sharp dark glare currently aimed at him from behind, one that Midorima and Murasakibara saw and froze and one that made anyone around them and said person glaring run quickly away from, in fear of suffering that person wrath.

**Ding dong ding dong (the bell for lunch break went off)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroko Tetsuya was currently reading his book, when the bell went off, as he closed his novel and looked down at the tanned teen that was currently sleeping on his lap.

"Aomine-kun **shake** Aomine-kun **shake** Aomine-kun **shake** Aomine-kun" Kuroko tried waking up Aomine to no avail, as said boy moaned and turned around and snuggled up into Kuroko lap wrapping his arms around his lap. Kuroko merely sighed and decided to just close his eyes. _I guess it is just the first day after all nothing really much happens in classes today anyway, just the same introduction classes and book keeping stuff _was he thoughts before he too drifted off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So Akashi/Aka-chin~ knows Kuroko/Kuro-chin~ as well _was Midorima and Murasakibara thoughts respectively during the afternoon class. They were just both glad that Akashi wasn't directing his glare at them but at the blond boy sitting near up front.

_Ahhh please don't kill me Akashicch~! Wahh~! What did I do?! _Kise mentally cried as he felt the glare ever since the bell rang, and he snapped out of thoughts of Kuroko. That glare did not stop as they headed to class and it still didn't stop when afternoon classes began.

_So it really was Tetsuya that Ryota saw this morning, and what's more it seems Atsushi and Shintaro met Tetsuya before that's a surprise_

The four in class was completely deep in thought that they didn't realize that one Aomine Daiki was not present in their class; and obviously they also didn't pay attention to the teacher lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the last bell of the day rang Aomine started to stir, he didn't really want to get up after all that was one of the best naps he ever had. Slowly opening his eyes he realizes that he was staring into a white cream colored blazer. Shocked he jumped back and saw that it was Tetsu

_Ahh that's right I slept on Tetsu lap _scratching his head he stretched out his arms and gave a small yawn _hmm Tetsu looks cute while his sleeping_

He could see that Tetsu was slowly waking up

"Good morning Aomine-kun" was that blunt monotonous response that Aomine got, Aomine chuckled at that, Tetsu was just Tetsu and that was cute

**Forward about ten minutes~**

As the two were walking down well sneaking down, after all they had skip afternoon classes, and people were slowly being let out. They waited on the landing for the hallway to clear, before they would descend the stairs to go home.

They went to Kuroko class first, as Aomine didn't want to leave Tetsu side just yet, to get his stuff, once done they headed down.

"I guess I see you later Tetsu" Aomine said bashfully

"Good bye Aomine-kun, don't skip class next time" was Kuroko curt response before bowing and leaving Aomine. Aomine stood outside of his class waving good bye with a grin on his face unaware of the four in the class waiting for him.

_What was that Daiki knows Tetsuya as well?, and they were together this entire time…?._Anger and jealously was overflowing from Akashi at those very thought his attention now finally off of Kise.

_Kuroko/Kuro-chin~ is outside with Aomine/Mine-chin~ _Midorima and Murasakibara thought but was not going to do anything in fear of Akashi wrath.

_Huh did I hear that right~?! Its Kurokocchii~! _

And that when all hell broke loose, Kise jumped out of the door calling out

"OOOIII~! KUROKOCCHII~!

_What this bastard knows Tetsu _he saw Kise heading in Kuroko direction and tackled Kise "Stay away from Tetsu you bastard"

"GYUAAAAAAAAAAAA~! NOOOOOOOOOOO~! KUROKOCCHIIIIII~!" yelled Kise with his right arm stretching out for Kuroko. Tears were streaming out of his eyes as he was being squished by Aomine.

"You're not getting to Tetsu you bastard!" Aomine gruffly yelled again as he was trying to hold down the blond teen by the lapel of his uniform.

Midorima finally looked out the doorway of his classroom, while Akashi was talking to Murasakibara when all of sudden said duo were pushed down. "Urghh let go me!" Midorima yelled at Murasakibara who was currently tackling him down by the orders of the crimson haired teen riding on the said purple haired teen back.

"Good Atsushi, make sure to hold them down"

"Hai~ Aka-chin~"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KUROKOCCHIIIIIIIIII!"

That shout resonated throughout the school, echoing through the hallways and classrooms

**~Meanwhile at the school gates~ **

Walking home while reading a novel was the light blue haired boy oblivious to his surroundings, well not so oblivious that he would bump into anything, when all of sudden he stopped and looked back up at the school.

"….thought I heard my name" turning back and giving his book his full attention he continue on his way. _Oh well maybe I should go to Maji for a vanilla shake _was his last thought as he left the school for the day.

That is until he was tackled into a bear hug

"Tetsu-kun~!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: sorry for the wait, some reviews just put me off when I was writing…looking over and over my work to make sure that's it's okay which is why the delay…probably do need a beta…but don't want to bother or be a hindrance to anyone so if you can please point me towards one or if ur willing to be one just let me know thanks

I'm also sorry my grammar isn't that good, it never was to begin with, but if you guys think a beta would help than please help me find one or at least point me to one or point one to me lol. That would be helpful.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and are waiting for the next one so once again please let me know what you think and also if you could do me one more favor please tell me who you would like me to focus on next chapter to spend some quality time the Kuroko-sempai that would be awesome, otherwise im gonna spin the wheel of fortune and choose randomly.

Hope you enjoyed yourself so far, please wait for the next chapter, have exams so be out in a while, I write when I have spare time

Oh oh oh just came to my attention that the title is wrong it's supposed to be He's Ours! Not his ours… how embarrassing, lol see how sucky my grammar is lol I make sure to change it

Anyway Lunatari23 out for now! XP


	4. Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?

**He's Ours!**

A/N: yo everyone thnx again for reading and also really appreciate everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story so far, you guys are all so awesome! Still in the midst of exams so haven't been writing, reading yes cause it's a distraction from studying lol Anyway finally got myself a beta hehe, and thnx to that I just gonna write up a chapter in dedication for my new awesome beta Anotherwriterintheworld

Will also re upload the other chapters that's been beta'd by Anotherwriterintheworld

Anyway gonna have ? point of view (cause someone said I should cause they couldn't tell who was speaking…? Yeah I know strange) cause well some people couldn't guess who hugged our favorite invisible basketball player….like common it was pretty obvious lol

**Unbeta'ed, will be reuploaded when beta is done with it, just thought you would like to enjoy it while its fresh from my mind**

Hope you enjoy this chapter **bow** please enjoy

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

? Point of View

"Tetsu-kun~!" I cried out in joy as I tackled the light blue hair boy in front of me into a bear hug, _Ahh his hair smells so nice…just like vanilla _

"Mou Tetsu-kun~ where were you for afternoon class~ I was so lonely without you~" as I snuggled into the boy in front me.

"Momoi-san, your suffocating me"

Although it was muffled I still heard it and let go of the boy from the hug, he face was flushed and he was taking in deep breaths trying to regain air again

"ahhh~ Tetsu-kun~ your so cute~" as I glomped onto the boy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two were walking, well at the moment Kuroko Tetsuya was slowly walking and reading while a pink haired girl was currently stuck to his back with her arms around his neck in a daze with love hearts in her eyes. Said girl being Momoi Satsuki, was currently just talking about what had happen in the afternoon classes of school, while Kuroko just nodded once in a while. Whether he was actually listening was another thing altogether.

"…and he said…."

"Momoi-san, I heading to Maji burger, do you want to come?" Kuroko interrupted her in her constant chattering with his monotonous voice, as he stopped reading and put his novel away.

Said girl didn't mind being interrupted at all by the baby blue haired boy, and instead took Kuroko words of a mere friendly invitation as an invitation for a date

"Kyaa! Tetsu-kun ask me out on a date~! A date! A date! Kyaa!" as she let go of Kuroko and was off in her fan girl moment.

Kuroko stared at his friend antic, used to the scene that she caused before sighing and saying to Momoi

"Momoi-san lets go" as he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her off towards the fast food restaurant. While said girl let out another squeal as Kuroko took her hand, she was still in her little fan girl world by the way and so she was all the way to the burger joint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Meanwhile back at school~

While Murasakibara and Akashi had come to an understanding, meaning Murasakibara following Akashi orders, had manage to stop Aomine, Kise and Midorima from attempting to go after Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aomine and Midorima was currently sitting on the floor of the hallway trying to catch their breath from being tackled by the giant purple haired teen, who was now opening another bag of chips to eat. Akashi who was satisfied with the turns of events was trying to text Kuroko, and see where the said teen had gone to.

Kise however did not fare so well as he was at the bottom of the whole lot when they were squished, and is now currently laying sprawled out right in front of their homeroom doorway, unconscious.

All five, well minus Kise, had discussed how they had each met Kuroko, and by discuss I mean Akashi threatening them to spill.

"So Akashi, what about you huh, you never did tell us how you met Tetsu" Aomine bravely grunted out towards the crimson haired teen who was texting away on his phone with a scowl on his face.

"Are you trying to give me an order Daiki?!" Akashi calmly said, but his eyes spoke volume as he glared daggers at the tanned, dark blue haired teen that flinch and shivered from Akashi piercing glare. "Besides that none of your concern how I met Tetsuya"

"tch" was Aomine reply as he snapped his gaze away, anywhere away from Akashi.

"Oh by the way, while you missed all of lunch and afternoon classes, I applied us all into the basketball club" Akashi said nonchalantly as he continued to text away on his phone with a scowl on his face.

"Aka-chin~ who are you texting to~?" Murasakibara, who had finished the packet of chips and now had nothing left to eat was growing bored and decided to pay attention to the group, asked.

"Trying to get in contact with Tetsuya – " at that the rest looked at Akashi with shock "—he however is not responding at all"

"Oi you have Tetsu number?" Aomine was the first to speak, the shock and surprise was evident on his face, after all Kuroko had been his tutor for the most part of middle school and not once did the said teen give his number to him, nor did he ask for it now that he thought about it.

Upon hearing that Akashi smirked, _Looks like I'm the only one who has Tetsuya mail address and number_ feeling superior at that fact he answered Aomine

"Yes Daiki, I do, I would have thought him being you tutor and all you would have his contact information if you needed help with anything, looks like he doesn't care for you much" Akashi grinned at the tanned teen who was slowly looking like he was about to explode at Akashi taunting words.

"Hmph, well I know he tends to go to Maji for vanilla shakes" Aomine retorted and was about to stick out his tongue at Akashi but thought otherwise, as the look on Akashi face….was well unreadable, but you could tell that he was thinking.

_Of course, why didn't I realize that, Daiki I let you have that one_ Akashi thought, as he was simultaneously thinking of a way to punish Daiki for his insolent behavior.

"Maji~? Let's go Aka-chin~" Murasakibara perked up as he heard the word Maji and Shakes, all connecting to food which got his attention completely.

"Excellent idea Atsushi" Akashi answered, and led the rest towards the said burger joint. Well him leading with Murasakibara following behind him while Aomine and Midorima was trying to poke Kise to wake up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So as it was, five different colored haired teen were walking towards the fast food joint, well like I said Akashi up front walking gracefully with the air of a prince, while Atsushi following behind like a giant bodyguard protecting his charge.

Meanwhile, Midorima and Aomine were dragging, the unconscious blond behind them trying to wake him up, with no avail.

"Oi Kise wake up!"

"Get up! Damn Kise you're so heavy" Were Midorima and Aomine shouts, respectively, at the blond being dragged along.

"Common get up! You're slowing us down in getting to Tetsu!" Aomine barked and kicked at the blond now lying flat on the ground, as the two dropped him.

At the sound of Tetsu, if you noticed hard enough, you could see some dog ears appear on top of Kise head twitching at that sound of the mention light blue haired sempai.

**ears twitch twitch** Kise eyes open

**ears twitch twitch** Kise stands….well sits like a dog

**ears twitch twitch**Kise yells "KUROKOCCHI!~" and makes a mad dash forward towards Maji

The other four, except Akashi, stood there stupefied at Kise bizarre actions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Meanwhile at Maji~

Kuroko Tetsuya was in his own bliss, he sat at his usual corner at the fast food chain, all comfortable sitting on those cushioned chairs sipping away at the large vanilla milkshake in his hands.

Momoi Satsuki on the other hand was also in her own bliss, Kuroko had treated her to a vanilla shake as well, although she insisted on sharing with him…, however the point was that Kuroko had treated her and now she could stare at his adorable face as he sat there sipping away at the vanilla shake. With each suck from the straw, his face would light up from the wonderful treat he was drinking. That left Momoi swooning as she captured his face on her phone for keep sake.

When all of a sudden "…ROKOCHII!" was heard from outside, they both turned their heads to look outside the window for where the voice had come from. They weren't the only ones that looked outside to see where the strange yell was being emitted from, however Kuroko had an inkling feeling that he had heard that voice before and that word "rokocchi?" sounded somewhat familiar.

Deep in thought he didn't realize that Momoi had just swooned again at Kuroko cuteness, she took another snapshot of his face with her camera and in her mind labeled it as "Kuroko deep in thought cuteness pose" even though all the picture that she had manage to snap shot so far were all the same blank face, minus the few that she had taken when there was a rare miniature smile that if one was lucky enough they would be able to see it and admire the cuteness that radiated from Kuroko at producing such a small simple smile.

Kuroko Tetsuya couldn't quite figure out where he had heard that voice before or that strange word, but he had a nagging feeling that it was quite recently that he had heard it, giving it little thought as he took another sip of his milkshake which he adored to the max, he completely forgot about it and continued sucking away at the straw slowly drawing each drop of vanilla into his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupefied at Kise brazen action, the rest just watched, until Akashi said "Atsushi" which caused the tall purple haired teen to reach out and hold back Kise from running off and leaving them behind.

Kise however was trying to get out of Murasakibara grip and get to the place where he supposed his Kurokocchi was at current.

"Ryota I advise you to calm down" Akashi calmly said, still not facing the blond model. At those word spoken by Akashi, Kise momentary stopped his actions and was getting a grip on himself from running off once again.

"Good I see you calmed down" was all Akashi said as he continued on to Maji. They were getting quite near too. The place was just in sight as they approach the fast food chain, that they assumed that Kuroko had departed too after school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five had arrived at the burger joint, and from the corner of the street they were standing at they could see one Kuroko Tetsuya sitting in the corner of the restaurant…..with somebody….and he had a small smile!

The reactions of the five were as follows;

Kise was in his fan girl/boy faze going _ahh~ Kurokocchi smiling~ Kurokocchi smiling~ Kurokocchi smiling~ so cuuuuutttteeeee~_

Aomine face was flushed red at the sight of Kuroko smile while his thoughts were _Hot damn! Wish I was the one sitting there with Tetsu, with him smiling at me, wait who the hell is sitting with him at the moment. _

Midorima face was also flushed however his thoughts were _I'm not staring because I want to_

Akashi was fuming mad at whoever was sitting with Tetsuya, his thoughts were, well let's say his mind was calculating sweet slow torture methods that he could inflict the maximum pain on the person who had dared to monopolize time with Tetsuya before he could.

While Murasakibara…lets' say was focusing on Kuroko innocent child like smile his thoughts were _hmm milkshake, sweet milkshakes, I wonder which flavor I should buy, I wonder what Kuro-chin~ would taste like if he was a milkshake…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuroko Tetsuya, was still sipping away in joy at his milkshake, not noticing the shiver that just ran down one Momoi Satsuki back

_Huh, why does it feel like there are people glaring at me _Momoi thought and shivered once again looking around her to find no one, her eyes turn back to Kuroko, and she completely forgot what she was worried about _ahh~ Tetsu-kun~ sooooo adorable~ _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~oo0o0oo0o00o~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **so that's it for now and I'm back to studying for the rest of my exams L five down eight more to go, god someone just kill me lol, anyway I hope you enjoyed it, once again this chapter dedicated all to my awesome new friend and beta Anotherwriterintheworld.

This chapter has not been beta yet, cause well its late and I thought you would appreciate to read it while its still fresh and I don't want to disturb Anotherwriterintheworld at this time of the night. Like I said at the start I will re upload this chapter once its been beta, so please enjoy cause lets face it, a few grammar mistake is not gonna kill ya, and as long as it understandable you should be glad you can read it. The other chapter like the first one so far will also be re uploaded once beta is done and checked, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please continue to wait for more, I will start writing again when uni exams are over so laters for now

Lunatari23 out XD


	5. I'm sorry

Hey everyone

no its not an update, i'm sooooo sorry! i havent forgotten this story, when i started this i promised my self that i wouldnt put an author note like this but some things happens and i have no choice. there was an accident i got into over christmas, and been in the hospital ever since, havent had access to a laptop in for ages, and even if i did i wouldnt have been able to do anything, been so knocked up on drugs/pain killers that i practically been knock out for a while. anyway i be starting rehabilitation and chemo soon, hopefully all will go well, and i be back to my regular self...hopefully. i try to write little by little when i can as reading and doing this put me at ease and i dont have to worry bout all the machines beeping around me when im awake. i read over the stuff i had written for the next chapter and i just cant get back into the flow of it so i been editing and stuff, before the incident i had so much planned for the christmas special and such, i cant believe i missed it all by being under medical lockdown by doctors and parents, hate hospitals!

i promise i try my best to get the next chapter out, this is not dead nor on hiatus, if i dont take a turn to the worse and have to stay in the hospital for longer i will def try to get this story going again

thank you for your time and hopefully understanding, and once again im soooo sorry for not updating, i try my best to get it done

lunatari23


End file.
